leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!
* Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! (Japanese) on * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! (English) on Pokémon TV * This is one of the few episodes storyboarded by executive producer Kunihiko Yuyama. }} Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! (Japanese: ポケモン不思議のダンジョン　出動ポケモン救助隊ガンバルズ！ Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Setting Out: Pokémon Rescue !) is an animated adaptation of the spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team. It first aired in Japan on March 23, 2007, and in the United States on September 8, 2006 on . This episode was released on the Japanese and English Pokémon channels on July 3, 2015 and October 22, 2015, respectively, for the release of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. This episode was also made available on Pokémon TV. Plot 's voice calls out from the darkness if is okay. The sleeping boy wakes up, and can't believe himself when he sees a Charmander. Charmander then points out that he's a too. The boy takes a look at his reflection at a river besides him, and sees that it is true! He has turned into a Squirtle, and has no recollection at all how this had happened. Later, Squirtle wakes up at a house, and takes a look at his reflection on a pool of water, seeing that he truly is a Squirtle. While trying to get a closer look, he falls into the water. He starts sinking, but to his surprise, he finds himself able to breathe underwater. He swims around for a while and starts thinking that being a Pokémon isn't so bad after all. As he's a Pokémon, he tries to use , but it turns out as instead. While admiring how pretty the bubbles are, he sees that Charmander has entered the house with a . They think that Squirtle is pretty weird, as he acts like a human. Squirtle tries to explain that he really used to be a human, but Charmander and Chikorita don't seem to take him seriously. Charmander asks what Squirtle thinks about the place, and Squirtle says that he loves the house. Charmander, however, explains that it's not a house but their Team Base. He then throws Squirtle a Rescue Team Badge, and explains that from now on, he's a member of their Rescue Team, Team Go-Getters. Squirtle asks what a Rescue Team is, shocking Charmander and Chikorita. Just then, an earthquake strikes, and Squirtle starts panicking, but it goes over quickly and Charmander and Chikorita explain that that is normal, and those earthquakes are why Rescue Teams exist, to help Pokémon that are in trouble. Chikorita says that Squirtle must be the only Pokémon around that doesn't know anything about this. Squirtle tries to explain that he was a human, but Charmander and Chikorita still don't believe him, and instead push him out and tell him that they're going to the to look for a new rescue mission. They give Squirtle their bag, and he tries to keep up with them as they run ahead. Meanwhile, at the Pokémon Square, the tries to calm down crying , and tells him that and the other Team A.C.T. members are sure to save his older brother . , however, points out that Team A.C.T. is at the Magma Cavern, trying to save and . Whiscash tells Pichu that despite this, they still have many Rescue Teams to do the job. Just then, Team Go-Getters arrives, only to be pushed away by , , and of Team Meanies, who are ready to take the case. Whiscash gives the both Rescue Teams the mission to go through the Sinister Cave and save Pikachu. Gengar, however, doesn't seem to think he's going to need help from the other team. Chikorita leads Charmander and Squirtle to the Kecleon Brothers' shop for supplies, but when they get there, they find out that the whole shop has been emptied by some greedy customers. When they're about to leave, Squirtle asks who those customers were, and the Brothers say that they were Gengar and his companions from Team Meanies. Later Team Go-Getters checks out their bag, which is full of Berries, but nothing else. Team Meanies then appears behind a tree, mocking the three Pokémon how they could save anyone with just Berries. Charmander tries to explain that Berries can be really useful. Gengar sends Ekans forth, and it eats all the Berries. Outraged, Squirtle tries to use Bubble on them, but his attack is easily stopped by Gengar's . Team Meanies then leaves, leaving Team Go-Getters with just two Oran Berries. Just then, Aunty appears and offers her help for the three. She gives them each their own , and a bag of s. She then wishes them luck as Team Go-Getters leaves for the rescue mission. Team Go-Getters enters the Sinister Cave and starts going through, having their way lit by Charmander's tail flame. Then they hear someone crying for help. Charmander locates the voice coming from behind a big rock, and uses to break it, revealing a small tunnel. Following a swarm of , out comes Pichu, who is terrified of the darkness. Charmander hands Pichu the other one of their Oran Berries, and Pichu quickly regains his strength. Pichu explains that as he couldn't just sit and do nothing while his big brother was in trouble, he followed Team Meanies. They weren't too pleased to see Pichu, so Gengar tricked Pichu into the tunnel and trapped him inside by blocking the tunnel way with a big boulder that he lifted with . Team Go-Getters is outraged for such a behavior, and decides to rescue Pikachu before Team Meanies can. The Rescue Team then reaches a group of sleeping . Charmander tells everyone to keep their voices down, but Squirtle accidentally bumps into one Shroomish, and quickly all the Shroomish in the cave are awake, and use their on them. Team Go-Getters quickly runs away, but the Shroomish are following them. Charmander uses , scaring the Shroomish. As he tries to do the same again, Charmander ends up using instead. The Shroomish run away and Pichu congratulates Charmander and tells him that he just leveled up. As they continue forward, Squirtle starts thinking that they all might have leveled up because the Poison Powder did nothing to them. Chikorita, however, explains that this was due to the Pecha Scarves Aunty Kangaskhan gave them. Team Go-Getters reaches the end of the cave, and Pichu notices Pikachu's Treasure Bag on the ground and picks it up. Just then, a shows up, snatches Pichu and flies away. He is taken as a prisoner to the top of a mountain, just besides his brother Pikachu, who apologized for getting him into trouble as well. Pichu, however, tells Pikachu that Team Go-Getters is on the way to rescue them. While climbing the mountain, Squirtle is tired as the top doesn't seem to get any closer. He thinks that he could use Water Gun to rocket himself there, but when he tries to use it, it just turns out as Bubble again. Then Team Go-Getters notice something lying on their path; Team Meanies! They tell how they had been surprised and defeated by Skarmory. Squirtle, Chikorita, and Charmander then take their last Oran Berry, split it into three parts, and feed two parts to Medicham and Ekans respectively, recovering their health instantly. At first, Gengar refuses to take his part, but when Squirtle tells how they're all Pokémon, and therefore like brothers who must be helped when needed, Gengar accepts and eats his piece of the Berry. Finally Team Go-Getters reaches the mountain top, and see tied Pichu and Pikachu as well as Skarmory. Skarmory doesn't like the intruders and attacks them. Chikorita tries to use , but Skarmory just uses to blow the leaves away before attacking Chikorita with . Squirtle attacks Skarmory with Bubble, but Skarmory easily avoids the Bubbles and uses on Squirtle. Team Go-Getters retreats. Seeing how strong Skarmory is, they decide to use the Corsola Twigs Aunty Kangaskhan gave them. They open the bag, and find three Twigs, one for each of them. They start a combination attack. Charmander uses Flamethrower, and while Skarmory dodges it, Chikorita throws her Twig, but Skarmory easily dodges it too. Squirtle then uses on Skarmory, knocking it out of balance. Charmander throws his Twig, but Skarmory just knocks it away and prepares for a new attack. Pikachu then hurries Pichu to drop the content of his Treasure Bag out. A Seed falls out, and Pikachu kicks it, sending it flying into Squirtle's mouth. Squirtle swallows the seed, and when he dodges Skarmory's attack, he and everybody else notice that he's a lot faster now. Pikachu explains that the Seed was a , which makes its eater's moves super-fast. Squirtle uses Skarmory's confusion as his advantage, and throws his Twig at it, scoring a direct hit. Charmander attacks with Flamethrower and Chikorita goes with Razor Leaf. As Squirtle tries to add a Bubble attack to the barrage, he finally uses Water Gun! The attacks make a direct hit, and Skarmory is finally defeated. Charmander and Chikorita admire how strong Squirtle's Water Gun was. Team Go-Getters releases Pichu and Pikachu from their ropes. They're very glad for being saved. Just then, Skarmory wakes up, and doesn't seem to remember anything that just happened. Chikorita suspects that Skarmory possibly hit its head. Whatever the case, Team Go-Getters celebrates for successfully completing their first mission. Then they see a flying towards the Pokémon Square, and rush back to the town in hope for a new rescue mission. Squirtle ends the episode by saying that as long as he's going to be a Pokémon, he's going to stick in Team Go-Getters with Charmander and Chikorita. Major events * A human boy finds out he's turned into a . * Squirtle joins Team Go-Getters. * learns . * Squirtle learns . * Team Go-Getters complete the mission to rescue . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters * Team Go-Getters ** ** ** * Team Meanies ** ** ** * Team A.C.T. ** ** ** * * (Big Brother Pikachu) * Pokémon Square ** Kecleon Brothers *** (younger) *** (older) ** Aunty Kangaskhan's Warehouse *** (Aunty Kangaskhan) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ** ( ) * Pelipper Post Office ** ( ) * Magma Cavern ** ** * Sinister Cave ** (multiple) ** (multiple) ** Comparison with the games Spoiler warning: Major plot or ending details for the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games may follow. * The mission to rescue Pikachu from Sinister Cave is the third storyline mission in the games, after completing the and rescue missions. ** There is no Sinister Cave in the games, with the mission in question originally being based at Mt. Steel. There is, however, a Sinister Woods in the games. * Team A.C.T. does go to Magma Cavern in the games; however, it is to battle , not to rescue Plusle and Minun. The player eventually goes to Magma Cavern themselves in the penultimate storyline mission. * Much of the music in this episode is a remix of, or at least similar to, music from the games. Cast Yukana|チコリータ|ゆかな}} Billy Beach|Gengar|Nobutoshi Canna|ゲンガー|神奈延年}} Tarako|チャーレム|TARAKO}} Masato Amada|アーボ|天田真人}} Mika Kikuchi|ピチュー|菊地美香}} Miki Narahashi|エアームド|ならはしみき}} Akio Suyama|ブルー|陶山章央}} Kenjirō Tsuda|ハスブレロ|津田健次郎}} Ai Satō|ガルーラおばさん|さとうあい}} |} Staff Trivia * This episode first aired the same day as Fear Factor Phony in the U.S. * The episode was animated by Team Koitabashi, which usually handles the movies. * The episode was storyboarded by Kunihiko Yuyama, who also usually handles the movies. * The episode had music producers, which are usually only found in the movies. * The only Pokémon in this episode that didn't speak human language were Golbat and Shroomish. * Most of the background music in the episode was taken from the game score, which was composed by Arata Iiyoshi and Atsuhiro Ishizuna. Unusual for the Pokémon anime, the music was not arranged by Shinji Miyazaki, at least according to the Japanese credits—the U.S. credits list Miyazaki Shinji as the composer. * The title shown some time during the beginning was colored blue only, not red, similar to that of the cover of both games. * This special aired in the U.S. first, then Japan. Errors * When Gengar ordered Ekans to eat up all the Berries that Team Go-Getters collected, he called the Poisonous Snake Pokémon , which may be a misinterpretation of the Japanese name of , Arbo. ** If one listens closely to Ekans's response after the error, he replies with "Gee, thanks," as if the mistake was made to be intentional. * In one scene, the top of Aunty Kangaskhan's head is discolored brown. * Gengar uses in this episode, but Gengar cannot learn that move in the games. * The episode ends with To be continued, despite there being no indication of a continuation of this storyline. Dub edits * The Arbok error was corrected in a reairing of the episode on September 30, 2006. ** However, a version of the episode released to commemorate the release of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon used the Arbok error, in addition to including a new title card. * Charmander mentions TMs while talking with the Kecleon Brothers in the Japanese version, marking the only time when TMs have been mentioned in the anime, although this reference was removed from the dubbed version. * Pelipper did not speak in the Japanese version, but does in the dub. In other languages |fi= |de= |ko= |pt_br= |es_la= |es_eu= }} Related articles * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness External links * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate on Pokémon TV (English) Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kunihiko Yuyama Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa de:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Flinke Freunde es:EE05 fr:Pokémon Donjon Mystère : L'équipe RisqueTout it:SS019 ja:ポケモン不思議のダンジョン 出動! ポケモン救助隊 ガンバルズ! zh:周刊宝可梦广播电台 第19集